Embodiments relate to a robot cleaner which perform cleaning while moving by oneself.
In general, a cleaner is a device that sucks air containing dusts using a suction force generated by a suction motor mounted in a main body thereof to filter the dusts within the main body.
Such a cleaner may be classified into a manual cleaner that is directly manipulated by a user and a robot cleaner that performs cleaning for one self without being manipulated by the user.
A general robot cleaner uses a charged battery as a power source. The robot cleaner performs cleaning for oneself while moving along a bottom of an area to be cleaned according to an inputted program. Thus, the robot cleaner is being developed and used into various types in line with needs of modern man which pursues reduced cleaning time and convenience.
The robot cleaner includes a main body defining an outer appearance thereof and a duct container disposed inside the main body.
Air sucked into the robot cleaner may be sucked into the duct container via a predetermined path. Here, the dusts may be filtered while passing through the duct container. Then, when the duct container is filled with some dusts, the user may empty the dust container to perform the cleaning.
In the robot cleaner according to a related art, since the dust container is disposed inside the main body of the cleaner, the user does not know whether the dust container is installed. Thus, there is a limitation that the cleaner may be operated in a state where the duct container is not installed.
In this case, air sucked into the cleaner may not be filtered to accumulate dusts within the main body. Also, dusts which are not stored in a predetermined position may be flied to the outside of the cleaner, thereby causing unsanitary environment.